


Los Pochoclos y El Pastel de Zanahoria

by PrincesaParkerina



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: Carlos is coming to terms with his feelings towards a few people very close to him,Francis is a good listener.





	Los Pochoclos y El Pastel de Zanahoria

**Author's Note:**

> Oh the Frutas/Verduras Fight..... I've got words about it and not even a quarter of them are here.....

"Do you think he's leaving us?" cautiously asked Rulo Ricardo,scooting ever closer to Carlos' side of the tent the three were sharing,Rulo Ricardito secured firmly under his arm.

Carlos' heart jumped on his chest.One,he thought the youngest of the Rulos was already asleep long ago,two,Ricardo's phrasing sure made it seem like the three of them are together....as in a couple....of three together,a couple of three.

A.... Chree,a.... Throuple.

It doesn't really matter,whatever it's called,they're not,but it wasn't for lack of wishful thinking from the purple clad rulo's part.

Carlos is aware he shouldn't be feeling like this,not for just one of his identical siblings,even less both.

Feelings are hard,the teen drummer wants out of this,and yet.

Ricardo feels so warm,inviting and welcoming laying so close to him like this,looking up at Carlos with big,expectant doe eyes,it could only get better if Rolando was here,sprawled on the taller teen's other side,head on the older's chest,getting to hear his frantic heartbeat and telling Ricardo how silly and ludicrous the idea of him leaving the both of them really is.

Their Throuple....

Carlos made a face,he's sure that once he finally gets some actual shut eye he'll come up with a much better name.

The red haired drummer still couldn't help but grin madly at the mental image,his long arms would snake around both his trillizos' waists,they would sigh softly in unison,cuddle closer and kiss Carlos' cheeks,blue eyes shining bright and vividly for a brief moment.

The three of them fit perfectly together like long lost lego pieces,but how do you bring this up to your identical brothers without freaking them out when the idea sort of already freaks out Carlos himself?

In reality,Rulo Rolando had just left in the middle of the night to go meet Francis by the fire,the young guitarist may have been 'ditching' the remaining Rulos a little these days to spend more time with their very dear,close friend who also happens to be the pretty rulo's current boyfriend.

The rulo tierno was happy for them,he really was,but Rolando's presence is very missed,it's just not the same without the three of them.

Without their Chree.

God,these names are leaving a worst taste in Carlos' tongue than Topa's tallarines con salsa.

Well,both Carlos and Ricardo adore Francis,he deserves a boyfriend,someone to keep him from going insane under Arnoldo's daily whims.

But both also think Rolando could just bring Francis to hang out with them instead,they love the teen waiter's company,the more the merrier.

Francis .... he is really,really cute and charming,very talented and skilled too,makes a mean orange juice,avocados rellenos,pizza,jokes and snarky comments about his mustached Boss that everyone should get a chance to hear about.

And that's because Carlos didn't even start on that hair and....what was the question again? 

"Who?" was Carlos' late,flat response,Ricardo exhaled dramatically,rolling his eyes for effect.

"Rulo Rolandoooo,Carlos! He and Francis are gonna get married soon and we'll never see them again!" was Ricardo's indgnant and somewhat whiny reply,the orange clad rulo jumped back a little when Carlos started to laugh loudly.

The guy should warn people every time he does that,honestly.

"What's so funny?!" huffed the raven haired bassist,distancing himself from Carlos just a little more,covering Rulo Ricardito's ears in the process.

"You are." the rulo distinto grinned "forcibly",crawling closer and leaning his head against the younger's shoulder,one hand holding gently to Ricardo's arm,the sweet bassist huffed but ultimately didn't try to pull away.

It was always nice when the oldest trillizo was the one to initiate physical contact,it means he really wants to be here after all.

Silent minutes went on,Carlos closed and opened his bright blue eyes several times only to notice his cheerful trillizo had remained staring blankly at the tent's yellow ceiling.

Ricardo wasn't even trying to sleep and also wasn't engaging in conversation either,this was creeping Carlos out a bit more than he'd like to admit.

Even more than the idea of their Threeple.

Nope,this can't be it either,he should try harder.

What matters right now is that Ricardo seems to be missing Rolando as much or even more than Carlos himself is,it could have sparkled jealousy easily in the taller teen's conflicted heart and yet it only excited him more,even if it doesn't seem fair,Carlos is sure he loves and cares about the rulo tierno way more than Rolando really does.

Rolando doesn't really bother much to listen carefully what the orange rulo has to say,he always gets the general idea and leave it at that,it's all he ever needs to know.

It doesn't really ever click in Carlos' mind how that works at all,the rulo distinto could listen to Ricardo's ramblings for days,he finds it so endearing and he envies somewhat how the young bassist can turn a simple sentence into a 3 hour almost one-way conversation.

You could argue there's Doris but the huge difference between her neverending talks and Ricardo's is that she inevitably changes the subject every 5 seconds.

Ricardo will talk for 5 hours straight about that nice looking black and red butterfly he was unable to get a picture of yesterday morning.... 

To _Carlos,_ who was _right there_ beside him when it happened.

The tall drummer will still listen to every word,Carlos is a very observant person but he is absolutely sure he didn't catch that ant up the tree who Ricardo claimed kept on staring at the aforementioned butterfly and didn't follow the other ants up the tree,getting lost from them in the way.

Yes,the rulo tierno was very bummed out about that earlier today when the 5 of them (Rulos,Francis..... plus Arnoldo,god why) went Camping.

Right now,something entirely different seems heavier on the raven haired sweet teen's mind.

It was a bit scary to see that adorable round face so deeply thoughtful and distressed.

Carlos huffed quietly,getting ever closer,nosing against straight,dark hair,kissing it faintly and inhaling softly the watermelon essence from the boy's shampoo,Ricardo whined weakly yet contentedly,no real protest to his movements or voice.

It's literally the only sound Carlos heard from Ricardo in the past 20 minutes,this won't do,the purple rulo just can't sleep if Ricardo doesn't.

And with Rolando and Francis still out there in the woods either.

"Oye,you _must_  know better than think he will really leave us,Rulo Ricardo.He is happy with Francis,Francis has not looked this happy in literal years,they deserve it." reasoned Carlos,monotone slightly muffled against the shorter teen's smooth,black hair.

"....I guess so...I kinda miss hiiim tho..." was the aspiring dancer's unsure reply,shrugging helplessly,a hand running over Ricardito's fur mindlessly.

"I do too yet I also believe we should find happiness of our own." said Carlos with a hint of a tentative tone to his voice,the hand that was once on the younger's arm,stretching out until it reached the top of Ricardo's hand,still over Ricardito's belly,squeezing it tightly,the young bassist looked at their joined hands then up to the tall redhead beside him in the dark,grinning shyly.

Both teens blushed madly,gazing at each other for a few seconds before looking up at the ceiling awkwardly.

Carlos could only wish his brown-eyed tierno trillizo had understood what he really meant.

Ricardo really hadn't and perhaps,it's probably better this way.

But what _was_ that warm feeling building up in Ricardo's chest that seemed about to burn his entire body from the inside? 

That feeling has been very familiar to Carlos for a while now.

To Ricardo? It was new and scary....but honestly,kind of nice,warm and fuzzy.

Fuzzy,that's the word he settled for.

The rulo tierno yawned and closed his tired eyes,laying heavily over Carlos' torso,head on the older's sandia pyjamas covered chest,Ricardito trapped between their stomachs,poor thing,the purple rulo's hand instinctively going up to play with the teen bassist's somewhat already very messy Rulo.

Was it cold outside? Their overheated skin wouldn't let them know.

"Rulo Ricardo?" Carlos was still fully awake.

"Sí...'Los...." Rulo Ricardo mumbled against Carlos' white sandia stamped shirt,0.1 seconds from complete dead asleep,his older trillizo was far from minding the talented rulo drooling all over his shirt right now.

Of course it won't stop Carlos from throwing that against him at some point in the future,probably this morning at breakfast.

Will they have breakfast? He brought pochoclos,despite how delicious they are,they never ultimately kill his hunger.

Since Arnoldo's here,he better make himself useful for once and cook them something good.

Carlos stared down at the beautiful view draped heavily over his body,frowning disaprovingly at his sweet trillizo.

"I do not like it when you get silent,I can hear my thoughts way too loud that way." 

* * *

"We're really sooorry,Carlos! No,that doesn't sound right!!! Ahem..." 

The red-haired rulo's sharp blue eyes snapped open,he didn't even have to look back,he could just feel Ricardo pacing the room anxiously for the past 15 or so minutes,Carlos was also very aware of the amazing smell coming from the Carrot Cake the young bassist was holding in a tray.

Carlos sensed the smell for 0.3 seconds before he couldn't take it anymore.

"Pastel."

Ricardo jumped back nervously,biting his lip and giving the tall drummer an adorable deer in headlights face,it was dark and both should be asleep by now along with Rolando,the Captain and the rest of the crew.

"Who is this for? Does not matter,I want it." insisted Carlos in his usual tone when the shorter Rulo said nothing.

"It's for you,Carlos,but-" 

"Genialoso,give it to me-" the purple clad rulo reached a long,thin arm towards the sweet dessert,it's freshly baked too,amazing but Rulo Ricardo stretched his hands holding the cake away from his taller trillizo's eager advances.

"Hey,it's yours! But I got stuuuuff to saaay first,it's an Apology Cake, you know? " the sweet Rulo clarified quickly,still holding away the cake.

"Apa,tristoso" Carlos lamented and sat back on his bunk bed,the delicious smell got him hungry instantly and even if he's always invested in whatever his younger trillizo has to say he still really would like to eat that cake before breakfast time arrives and if the way Ricardo just started pacing nervously the bunkroom again,looking down was any indication,he might as well be eating that for dinner next week.

That is not happening.

"Well.....Rulo Rolando and I were fighting all daaaay and I hated iiit because we never got to a real agreement and it has happened before but it wasn't as bad as this one,I can't believe I even had to call Arnoldo 'Guapo'!!!" the teen bassist shuddered visibly at that,Carlos did too,swallowing a piece of the cake,he remembers,it was earlier today and he was there through most of their fight,wanting to or not.

"And it was for nothing too!!! Anyway,I felt baaad because you would just play drums and not talk to us,so after the concert we went to Francis tiki tiki...he was cleaning the tables even when they already looked reeeeally clean.....like,there wasn't a single dust in there,we told him we were worried you weren't talking,Francis told us we stressed you out too much today.... we said 'what could we do?' and he said 'apologize' Rolando said 'that's not enough, we should make him some popcorn or something' and I said 'he already has a bunch of those hidden all around the monorail!!' and Rolando said 'but Nataliño eats aaaallll of them every time' then Francis said 'Get out-"

"NATALIO DOES WHAT" Carlos found himself yelling the words,spilling a mouthful of the cake he was eating from Ricardo's tray without the younger noticing.

Well,he hadn't noticed up until now,Ricardo looked down at the tray wide-eyed.

"Carlossss,you weren't supposed to eat it yeeet,I wasn't finished with the apologyyyy...." Ricardo protested to deaf ears since his taller trillizo was already frantically rumaging through every dark corner of the monorail's cars looking for his pochoclos like a madman and finding none.

Ricardo ran after him worriedly with a half-eaten carrot cake in hands.

"This is the worst day of my life." Carlos muttered to himself after looking behind the red couch at the Resting car where there was no trace of popcorn anymore either.

"Carlos,I didn't even get to tell you how we chose what to cook for you! Rolando wanted cherry pie! Bleeeergh,Francis suggested that avocado stuff he likes! Double bleeeergh then I said carrot cake because I know you love carrots as much as I dooo,they are delicious-" 

"Rulo Ricardo,you and Rulo Rolando _knew_ about this,didn't you?" Carlos said lowly with a voice that had light,threatening hints to it,hunching down slightly until his lean face and sharp features were merely inches away from the sweet bassist's round,friendly ones,Ricardo's words stopped abruptly on his tongue,he gulped.

Carlos looked big and scary in the low light from the window,the orange clad rulo curled in on himself in....shame? Guilt? Fear? 

All of the above,maybe? 

"W-we did,we thought it was funny,you know,because it's Nat-" Ricardo stammered hesitantly,nervous,teary gaze focused down on the cake remains instead of the suddenly too tall,menacing drummer in front of him,Ricardo knows Carlos all his life,the teen bassist was never ever this frightened of him.

Not with the way Carlos looks right now,this wasn't like their usual pranks,Carlos' bright blue eyes were ice cold and murderous,Ricardo is starting to wonder if Arnoldo sneaked something on that cake without them seeing.

"YOU Thought...IT WAS FUNNY?!" Carlos yelled on Ricardo's face still in his usual tone but obviously elevated,grabbing Ricardo firmly by both arms and shaking him violently,the sweet shorter teen let tears spill out freely,accidentaly letting the tray with the cake remains fall to the ground soundly.

"I did- I didn't think- I didn't know-" Ricardo cried out in sheer fear and desperation,the strong hold on his arms starting to seriously hurt,the younger rulo's hands fruitlessly tried to push against the older trillizo's chest away,it was like Carlos didn't even feel it.

A very sleepy Rulo Rolando entered the room in a sluggish pace,rubbing his eyes and yawning,the noise had woken him up,the rulo guapo opened his eyes to find no Rulos in their respective beds so he naturally went to look for them.

If they were causing trouble,he wanted in,if they were hiding something,he wanted to know.

How dare they leave him out of something like this? 

"Hermanitos,what's going on here- CARLOOOS!!!! What are you doing?! Let him go right now!!!" 

The young guitarist's eyes were suddenly wide and alert,horrified by the scene in front of him,it looked so unreal,quite the opposite of what he was expecting if he's very honest.

Finding his youngest and oldest trillizo making out at the Resting Car in the middle of the night or simply eating away all the snacks from the fridge sound very delightful right about now,especially compared to this.

Whatever it is.

Carlos,his Carlos,his usually calm and composed taller trillizo is holding his sweet Rulo Ricardo forcefully by the arms,blue eyes wild and glazed over,growling down at the shorter teen who was clearly crying and shaking horribly,terrified out of his mind.

His rulo tierno's dark brown eyes looked past Carlos at Rolando,pleading,pained,desperate,petrified.

"Let. Him. Go! Estás loco????" Rolando yelled,jumping on Carlos' back,staying there,trying his hardest to pry the red-haired drummer away from their younger trillizo.

Carlos did let go of Ricardo who fell to the ground with a thud,the tall drummer tried to squirm away from the guitarist's strong yet unbalanced hold on his shoulders,Rolando's just heavier than Carlos which resulted in him falling backwards with a tall,angry redhead on top of him.

Ricardo didn't know what to do so he simply stood up,dusting himself quickly and fleeing the scene,cake abandoned on the floor,the orange rulo's tears hadn't quit yet,the remaining Rulos on the floor were breathing heavily,Rolando's firm hold on Carlos not giving out just yet.

"Carlete,Carliño ... after you finally decide to get off me you've got so much explaining to do it's unbelievable." Rolando chuckled humorlessly,Carlos only groaned,seemingly coming back to his senses.

The oldest of the Triplets sat up on the red floor once Rolando finally let go,running a trembling hand over his neat rulo,looking over at the abandoned half cake,mere inches away,grabbing the fork beside it.

"Going to eat that? It was supposed to be mine."

* * *

_We got all the ways to be_

_W I C K E D_

_We got all the ways to be_

_W I C K E D_

_Long! Live! having some fun..._

_We take what we wan-_

"Francis."

"¡¡¡Aaaayyyy,Carlos!!!" the skilled waiter jumped forward in front of the kitchen counter,letting all the current cups that he was using to play with fall to the ground soundly.

Francis huffed,shakenly kneeling to the ground to fetch the objects,Arnoldo couldn't even dream he was playing with music cups again,Carlos joined his shorter friend,helping get the items.

"It was genialoso,you know,when you taught us how to play music with these cups." noted the tall drummer in his usual tone,Francis grinned,dipping his head,proud of himself.

The kind waiter got even Arnoldo wanting to learn this,despite all the stress it caused,that archievement was amazing in on itself.

"Gracias,Carlos,but why are you here? You know you really shouldn't be in the kitchen right now,Arnoldo could come in at any moment." Francis stated,nervously looking back in the direction of the Storage and the room he shares with the older man,reorganizing the cups back in their rightful place,one,two,three,five more times.

It was very early in the morning,Francis is up here for the past 2 hours and Arnoldo has yet to show his round,mustached face yet today.

But all of this is routine,what isn't is this bloodshot eyed,distressed looking Carlos this ungodly hour at the kitchen.

"Lo sé,but I need to say what is on my mind and you are a very good friend." Carlos stated,patting Francis' shoulder in the same manner the talented waiter has done a million times to comfort Arnoldo and his friends before.

Francis sighed to himself,grinning fondly,he liked to know he's appreciated and Carlos does look like he's needing an ear to talk to and....maybe some tea.

"....Fine,why don't you wait at the Dining Car and we talk? I can bring some tea or hot chocolate,fruits and sandwiches,it's kind of the only things I got to offer right now." the sassy waiter shrugged sheepishly,running a hand over his towel out of habit,Carlos looked over at the counter full of delicious looking food and really couldn't grasp at the idea of _all that_ being referred to as "only".

Still,the teen drummer nodded,popped a few raspberries into his mouth and left.

"Hey,you're not supposed to- and..... he's gone."

* * *

"I hurt him,Francis,my worst fear,I hurt one of the people I love and cherish the most,someone I am almost absolutely certain to be harbouring romantic feelings for...except that now the possibility that he hates me is very likely."

Francis' eyes were wide and the charming waiter's hand went over his mouth,gasping in utter shock,surprise and a little bit of excitement taking over the hardworking teen's mind by the sudden revelations.

"Oh no,Carlos! Who was it? Someone from the monorail? I'm sure you didn't mean it! It was probably a misunderstanding that can easily be solved! (kind of like always) If you tell me who is it,I promise I will help you in any way I can!"

Francis promptly said,he had brought to their impromptu breakfast a pitcher with orange juice (the crew's favorite of his),two veggie subs,a great variety of fruits,french toast and a large batch of cookies.

It wasn't much but it would do,the curly-haired waiter hadn't touched a thing yet,choosing to keep on playing with two other empty plastic cups he brought along to keep on doing his music,meanwhile Carlos has been drowning his deep sorrows and frustrations by eating everything in his sight.

Carlos stopped the devouring of Francis' delicious treats abruptly,staring ahead at the short teen's distracted hands that contrasted his aprehensive pale face.

"Eat,why aren't you eating? You very clearly brought food for 5." stated Carlos,pushing the plate with Francis' sub towards him,the charming waiter licked inside his cheeks,nervously looking away,hand resorting back to his ever loyal yellow towel.

"Carlos,I'm okay,really,I'll eat once Arnoldo-" the curly-haired teen started anxiously,looking back at the double doors to the kitchen,like death was awaiting him there.

More often than not he really wishes it was that.

"Eat it or I will feed you,your choice." the taller teen shrugged,saying in a somewhat stern monotone.

Francis suddenly found himself abandoning his cups and digging in eagerly,the purple clad teen smirked triumphantly at that.

Still it wouldn't take long for a deep frown to adorn his handsome features yet again,he stared vacantly ahead,Francis followed the other's hollow blue gaze towards the windows.

Only the sunrise was there to greet them,it's gorgeous,the shorter teen is up at this hour every single day,still he rarely has the chance to see it like this,always just too busy to witness this beauty of nature.

Francis was quickly eating away the large sandwich,another hand already feeling up the table for a buttered toast,back to wondering who this person Carlos is clearly into might be and how can he help them.

He and Rolando could help Carlos by setting them up maybe...on a Double Date! That's it! Francis grinned excitedly through a mouthful of toast.Arnoldo's a big romantic when he wants to be,the sassy waiter is sure he can convince the sensitive chef to provide food for their Double Date,say it's for a good cause (which he's not that wrong about) the older man will be as ecstastic to help as the green-eyed teen is right now! 

Carlos seemed entranced by the breathtaking view from the windows even if his heart and mind were somewhere else entirely,the oldest rulo sighed to himself,grabbing another cookie but just spinning it around his long fingers.

"He....He is from here...his dark,raven hair smells like watermelon essence,his breath smells like raspberry bubblegum,his laugh and smile are the most beautiful in the world,they light up the room for days,his fingers always play the notes flawlessly without missing a beat,when he dances,his steps are-"

As Carlos gradually continued his monotone description with subtle hints of adoration to it that were confirmed by his semi-moist bright eyes,Francis' joyful features and shiny olive orbs started to look worried,raisin chip cookie half chewed.

"Carlos....are you talking about-"

"One of my identical brothers? Yes." Carlos said firmly with fiery,challenging eyes,expecting with all his heart and mind to be judged and dismissed,Francis only finished chewing the cookie and licked inside his cheeks once again.

"Carlos......did you just come to me to tell me you're in love with my ... boyfriend?" the simple waiter drawled out very slowly,this situation has gotten a little bit ridiculous.

What does Carlos want from him then?

"Because if that's it,that's not very nice but if you guys aren't on good terms I'm sure, I-" Francis tried in a strained yet polite,friendly manner,suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore and maybe,he had just eaten too fast.

Carlos was about to finally eat the cookie he's been playing with when his eyes widened in realization upon the charming waiter's clear ... misunderstanding.

"Oh,Nonono,it is not....not Rulo Rolando." the red haired drummer clarified tiredly and Francis' mouth opened comically wide with a realization of his own,Carlos smirked,grabbing a rather large apple and shoving the whole thing inside the waiter's mouth,grinning in satisfaction to see it fit perfectly.

"Carlos!!!" the curly-haired teen instinctively spilled the red food item on the table,his face turning redder than the fruit itself.

"Will you help me?" was Carlos' final question,completely ignoring the shorter teen's angry,embarassed glares accross from him.

"Of course."

* * *

Carlos stepped one hesitant foot into the Resting Car,a tray with his own freshly baked Carrot Cake in his slightly trembling hands,Rulo Ricardo was there,distractedly playing with a set of Legos on the floor,no Rolando in sight.

The purple clad Rulo wasn't that bothered about it this time,the blue clad Rulo had 'helped' him and Francis with the cake then had chosen to stay back with their kind waiter.

Maybe it was better this way,for now.

The heavenly smell made the sweet rulo look up excitedly,Carlos witnessed the younger trillizo's smile falter a little once he spotted his taller sibling.

"...C-Carlos!!!! Er....Look!!! Natalio taught me how to build the Millenium Falcon from zero out of Legos!!! Isn't it cool?! He's the best!!!" Ricardo showed,rather nervously the giant toy spaceship to a pleased looking Carlos,the young bassist looked so proud of himself,it was....adorable.

No,that's not enough.

Endearing?

Magical?

He'll settled for Magical.

Carlos kneeled beside Ricardo,stretching his hands with the orange cake,the sweet teen looked at it with hungry dark brown eyes but he was still very clearly afraid of Carlos,moving carefully every second the other teen got closer.

"This ... is for you,I ruined your Apology Cake,so Francis and I made a new one and ... since the both of us love carrot-" the older musician grinned nervously,he was aware it wouldn't be enough.

But you gotta start somewhere.

Ricardo took the tray off Carlos' hands,setting it aside,so he could jump the red haired teen and hold him tight.

Carlos patted the aspiring dancer's back stiffly,both their hearts racing Impossibly fast against one another,they stayed like this for a good minute before the orange rulo seemed to remember something and reluctantly let go,standing up,quickly running out the room but also coming back as quickly with a sack of popcorn.

"Look!!! Natalio never found the one hidden behind our closet! So it wasn't aaaaalll lost...."

Ricardo hesitantly held out the salty treat to Carlos' awaiting hands,he took it eagerly,embracing it tight to his chest,sighing in relief.

Carlos opened his eyes again to see a very giddy looking young bassist,grabbing a piece of cake with his own hands and biting it with gusto,closing his eyes and moaning aprovingly at the taste,he was beautiful and deserved the world.

Carlos knew there was nothing else to do,he handed the popcorn back to his younger,identical sibling.

"Rulo Ricardo,this is also yours."

Along with his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> We're all a little obsessed with cake these days,aren't we


End file.
